The Aphrodite
by Collie-loves-yuri
Summary: Sei has just got a hold of an Aphrodite, that has some magic sealed within it. Now what will the prankster blonde do with this Aphrodite? Maybe something along the lines of messing with the current Yamayurikai.LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: All right, another story. YAY!!

**NOTE: **Right, I don't have a beta reader, but my stories do go through spell check and I do reread them. If there are mistakes, please forgive me and excuse them.

**WARNING**: There is a whole lot of lemony smut in this story…well it's in every chapter. So if you're not into lemon goodness, don't read this. You have been warned.

**NOTE 1: **This is my second attempt at lemon… so yeah, keep that in mind please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maria-sama ga Miteru.

Now enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Sei's at it Again

Satio Sei was walking down a busy street on her way to the market. It was around one in the afternoon and the blonde didn't have classes for that day, so she was sent to go to the market. And by whom you may ask, by Sei's best friend, roommate, and lover Mizuno Youko.

Sei didn't have to drive to the market because it was only located a few blocks away and by the words of Youko, walking was good for a person. Sei didn't mind walking and smirked as she strolled down the sidewalk. Walking was a good way to watch all the pretty girl's strolling down the street.

As the blonde walked she soon slowed her pace and came to a complete stop as she approached a small dark-looking shop, squished in between two much larger buildings. This shop had only one semi large window, a door and a sign that read, 'Mrs. Paula's Shop of Mysteries'. Inside the window were incents, dream catchers, voodoo dolls and other small knick-knacks. Sei stood in front of that store for a good minute, unmoving and just having a blank stare as she looked on at it. Time seemed to slow down for our blonde haired friend; with cars and people slowing down; sound was also a factor as her brain tuned everything out.

"Mmm, I've never seen this shop here before." Sei said softly to herself, a small carefree smirk appearing on her lips. "Hmm I don't think Youko would mind if I made a small detour." With that thought process, the blonde ventured inside the small creepy looking shop.

When the ex-white rose entered the small shop, she found that it was darker then the outside preserved it to be. The walls were painted black and the floor was a dark marble purple, preventing little light to bounce off. Small dime lights in small lamps hung from the ceiling providing the only source of light. There were a few clothes racks along the walls with old style clothes and a few huge chests on the floor making it very cluttered.

As Sei walked through the small walkway that lead to the only cash register, she looked around at the clothes and the small knick-knacks that hung on the walls and small racks. She didn't notice the small old woman sitting behind the desk, where the cash register was, wearing a long purple cloak with the hood pulled up over her head and eyes, only showing the toothy grin and the wrinkles around her lips.

"Hello rose from the Gigantea family. Please come here, I've been expecting you. I have something that might interest you." The old woman said, catching the attention of the blonde.

Sei jumped a little and quickly and looked over to the woman. She blinked a few times, a bit shocked and scared as she causously approached the woman. "How did you know that I was Rosa Gigantea? And how did you know that I was going to even come in here?"

"Your aura tells me you're of the white roses and that you were from Lillian High School. As for how I knew you were going to come in here, well I could sense your eyes on my shop, as well as your curiosity to come in." The woman said mysteriously.

Sei smirked a little, almost seemingly unfazed by the woman's knowingness, although she still had that slight fear. "Oh? Am I that readable?" She teased the old woman flirtatiously. Even though the woman was old, the blonde couldn't help flirting with a female, though in the back of her mind, she thought of a certain brown-haired girl, whose face was always readable.

"Heh, heh, still a flirtatious woman, huh Sei? Tell me, did you think of Yumi just now? Oh and tell me, how is that girlfriend of yours? Youko was it?" The old woman said with a very devious and knowing smirk.

Sei's jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide when she heard the woman's words. For a few moments she just stood there speechless; no smart comments or witty remarks.

"H-how…how…did…you know what, I'm not even going to ask how you knew all that." Sei said finding her voice and holding her hands up at the woman.

The old woman just sat there gently giggling at the blonde's shocked look. Sei took a deep breath to calm herself to ask her next question. "…ok, you said you have something that might interest me? Well I'm still curious in that something."

"Yes I'm sure you are." The old woman said as she reached under the counter and pulled out a small square box. She gently put it on the table and pushed it over to Sei's direction.

Sei walked over to it and gently picked up the wooden box and opened it. Her eyebrows raised in confusion at what she saw inside. Inside were six individual little chocolate squares in two rows if three. "Chocolates? Why would I be interested in ordinary chocolates?"

"Oh these are not ordinary chocolates. These are special aphrodisiac chocolates that will make a person go wild. Please try one and I'll explain how they work. The first one is free of charge." The woman said deviously.

Sei blinked as she took a hold of one little square chocolate. "Well, I was never one to turn down something free." She said as she popped the little candy into her mouth. After a few seconds of savoring the taste, a smile busted out on her face. "Hey this is really good."

"Yes it is." The old woman agreed, her smirk growing wider. "These chocolates were made by a witch and were baked with a very powerful potion. This potion releases hormones and drives a person to seek out their desires. It also releases pheromones within woman. You'll be feeling the affects of the chocolate covered potion in about three…two…one."

Sei suddenly felt the affects of the potion wash over her entire body. It was like her libido was awakened ten fold or it was like someone slammed on her horny button with great force. Sei's whole being was filled with need and want; her body temperature had risen, making her hot all over. She was starting to breath heavy now and she clinched her legs together over the new found wetness in between her legs. She looked by up at the woman, her face soon becoming flushed.

"P-potion, but m-magic isn't supposed to-ahhh!" Sei breathed out.

"Ahh, you better hurry on home and have that lover of yours take care of those needs. The potion's affects will last until the need is satisfied. So a person could feel like that for days if not treated by a lover. Oh and one more thing, the nerves in both yours and your lovers bodies will be heightened so the climax for the both of you will be greatly heightened. Gee I hope you lover Youko is home."

"Yeah, I hope so too, you know…ah um I'll take those chocolates…h-how much?" Sei asked through gridded teeth. She didn't know why but something compelled her to take the chocolates. That same force kept her feet planted to the ground, not letter her move from her spot.

In reality, the old woman had cast a spell on her shop, making people who enter, not be able to leave until they bought something, though the old woman would never tell any of her customers that. (What a deviously old woman.)

"Why, for you miss, that will only be five dollars." The woman said, her smirk never leaving her lips.

Sei reached into her pocket and pulled out ten dollars and handed it to the lady. "Here, keep the change." With that, the blonde took a hold of the box, closed the lid and tucked it under her arm.

"Thank you for your kindness and your business. Please enjoy yourself and have fun with those Satio Sei." The old woman waved and then cackled evilly as Sei bolted out of the store.

Sei heard the echo of the woman's cackle but didn't pay much attention to it as she hurried out of the shop and ran at her full speed down the street. Sei hopped and prayed that Youko was home from school. The blonde was supposed to go to the market and her lover was to be back from school before Sei got back to help put the groceries away, but Sei didn't go to the market and she didn't spend that much time with the old lady, so Youko not being home was a huge possibility. It was a good thing that the apartment Youko and her shared was only a few blocks away because the potion she took made her body feel really tender. So when she ran, making her breasts bounce: that made her moan in mid run and wish she could just teleport to her home. Not soon enough, the blonde was in front of her door, reaching into her pocket and fumbling with her keys.

Sei had managed to drop her keys twice, making her curse silently and the throbbing between her legs increase, because every curse she made reminded her of the dirty talk she sometimes shared with Youko.

The blonde almost busted the door off its hinges when she finally got it open. She flung the door closed, kicked off her shoes, took off her coat and put the box of now five chocolates on the floor, leaving everything on the floor in one large heap. Sei took a few steps into the house and called out shakily.

"Youko! Please God be home!"

A few moments later, the ex-red rose came out of the kitchen and into the line of vision of Sei. "Hey your back already?...Where are the groceries?" Youko asked, confused. Her eyes widened when she saw the lust in her girlfriend's eyes and the way she was clinching her legs together.

"Sei…?" Youko asked backing a few steps away from the blond. Her cheeks flushed red when she saw Sei beginning to unbutton her shirt, taking a shaky step forward. The blonde was breathing heavily and her face was flushed.

"Well I didn't go to the market, but I do have your dinner and your desert." Sei said seductively as she finished taking off her shirt and tossed it to the floor. She then walked over to Youko and gently pressed the black-haired girl against the wall, pinning her hands up above the ex-red rose's head.

Youko shuttered against Sei's body which made the blonde smirk all the more. Though before the black-haired girl could even utter a sound, her lips were clamed shut by her lover in a deep, passionate kiss. During the kiss, Sei let go of Youko's hands and slid them down to her waist. Slowly she took a hold of Youko's blue sweat-shirt and began to slowly lift it up, trailing her knuckles across soft skin, making the black-haired girl shutter once again. Sei broke the kiss only for a moment, so she could lift the shirt fully off and toss it aside. The blonde then went back to kissing her lover.

After a few moments of kissing, Sei felt the huge throb in her lower region; making everything she was doing, going far too slow. So the blonde pulled the both of them off of the wall and pushed them over to the couch. The bed in the bedroom was too far away at this moment, Sei thought. Along the way, both began to unbutton the jeans they wore. Just before Sei pushed her lover onto the couch, she broke away the contact they shared and went to her knees. A smirk played on her lips as she pulled down Youko's jeans, along with her underwear, down to her ankles.

Sei noted the lacy black underwear that matched the bra, her smirk reappearing on her lips. "Ahhh, such seductive underwear. Were you planning on doing me anyways? Sorry I can't enjoy them properly, but there in my way." The blonde teased.

Youko kicked her feet out of her jeans and underwear and fell back onto the couch, her lips curving up into a seductive smile, looking down at her partner. "Oh? I'm always wearing lacy underwear; your eyes are always just too focused on my body to notice."

Sei leaned up and gently kissed Youko's lips. "Heh, heh, yeah, you should just walk around naked. It would be fewer obstacles for me." She said as she leaned down and began kissing the licking at her lover's neck. With her free hands, she reached behind her lover and unhooked her bra, slipped it off her shoulders and tossed it over her head. Now with her hands free, she was able to cup and fondle the two mounds of her partner.

Youko tilted her head up and let out a soft moan, her body shivering and quivering from the pleasure she was getting from her lover. She opened her legs wider and wrapped them around the blonde's waist, tightly, but not so tightly that she was crushing her lover. Her center was pressed up against Sei's stomach gently rubbing against it, showing her want and need for her partner's touch.

Sei felt the wetness of her girlfriend on her stomach making her own center almost drip down her legs. Sei decided that she couldn't wait any longer and that play-time was over. The blonde took a hold of Youko's legs and loosened them around her waist. She then moved Youko's hips lower so that now their centers were closer to each other. The blonde un-looped one leg completely and opened her own legs, pinning Youko's right leg open while the other was still wrapped around Sei's waist. The blonde reached her right hand down in between her legs, but was stopped by Youko's hand. Sei looked up at her questionably.

Youko's lips curved up into a smirk. "I just don't want to be the only one naked. Off with the rest of your clothes."

Sei smiled playfully and stood up straight, pulling down her pants long with her underwear and quickly unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. Normally the blonde would have token off her pants and underwear slowly and playfully, just to give her lover the sweet torture to watch, though at the moment the throbbing and increasingly wetness was driving her wild.

"Eger aren't we?" Youko asked, teasing.

Sei just smirked and went back to the same position they were in, before she had to take the rest of her clothes off. Then again, if she didn't then she wouldn't get pleasure as well, which she desperately needed. The blonde leaned in and kissed her lovers' lips passionately. Youko closed her eyes and let out a sigh into the kiss. After a few moments of this pleasant kiss, Youko's eye's snapped open and she let out a gasp and a deep moan into the kiss when she felt three of her lover's fingers enter deep inside of her. Youko moaned out again when those fingers started to move, very slowly in and out of her center, breaking the kiss fully.

Sei's sweet torture with her fingers lasted for a while before Youko started to feel a bit frustrated. Those fingers were moving so painfully slow and it wasn't giving her the satisfaction she needed. Sei felt her lover's pent up frustration and couldn't help herself but smirk. She was such a tease; even in the bedroom… err living room. Youko opened her eyes, her breathing still heavy and glared at her blond lover. The black-haired woman tried to look intimidating, but with her flushed cheeks, heavy breathing and light sheen of sweet covering her face, all Sei's brain processed was sexy.

"Sei…" She panted. "Stop this teasing this instant." Youko said.

The blonde grinned cheekily, as she took a hold of Youko's hand and placed it between her own legs. "I'll go faster as you want, if you do me as I'm doing you."

Youko nodded her head and moved her hand in between her lover's legs. She blinked when she felt how wet her lover was. A smirk came to her lips as she slid her fingers inside and started to move them in and out very slowly, just like Sei was doing before hand. Youko was surprised as just how wet her lover was; the juices slipped on her fingers and onto her hand. Sei moaned out as her legs shook. The blonde shifted her position and got on top of the couch, straddling Youko's legs; her legs spread out wide so she could still fit her fingers in between her lover's legs. Sei started to move her fingers faster and deeper in her lover's folds and in turn the fingers in her own folds started to move faster.

Both women started to grind against each other, moaning, panting and gasping at the pleasure that ran course in their bodies. The potion that Sei took made their nerves and sensors more sensitive, driving both girl's wild. Nothing else existed, but the two if them. Both ex-roses started to reach their peak at the same time. (Another side effect of the potion.) Soon their inner muscles started to clinch and spasm on each other's fingers and the two women screamed out in pleasure as they were pushed off that edge and into that sea of ecstasy. The ex-roses rode the pleasure waves until it soon died down, making their bodies relax. The orgasm they both felt lasted much longer then it normally did, taking all their energy. Both women fell onto the couch, spent, hugging and holding each other.

-20 minutes later-

Sei lay on her back with her black-haired lover lying on top of her, her hand playing absentmindedly with Youko's black locks. Youko's head was laying on Sei's chest listening to her heartbeat.

"That was very intense Sei. The best we've ever had." Youko said.

"Mmm, yes well you wouldn't believe it, but I ate a chocolate covered potion that made me really, really horny." Sei replied with her trademark smirk.

"Yeah, you're right, I don't believe that."

Sei's smirk widened. "I can show you." Sei said as she sat up, gently pushing Youko off her as well. Sei walked over, naked to the front door, where her coat and shirt lay and moved them aside, picking up the box of chocolates and walking back over to Youko. She leaned over the back of the couch and opened the box, taking out a chocolate square.

"Here, open wide and try one. You'll see what I mean by potion that makes you horny." Sei said as she leaned over the back of the couch.

Youko looked at the blonde skeptically, but nevertheless opened her mouth to try one. Sei leaned her hand in sticking the chocolate into her lover's mouth. Youko blinked looking up at Sei and waited for a few short moments. She noted that the little chocolate tasted very sweet and was very delicious.

"I went to this little shop on the way to the market. Inside was this old woman who told me about these. She let me try one and told me about the affects and the potion within the square chocolates. I felt the affects of the potion very soon after and bought the chocolates. The potion should take affect in about three…two…one." Sei said repeating the old woman's words.

"I don't feel any-ahhhh!" Youko moaned out and stared up at Sei, her eyes wide.

"Told you, I can take care of that need of yours if you like." Sei said with a smirk.

Youko sat up on the couch and leaped over it, tackling her blonde lover to the ground. That day for the second time, they both experienced that sea of pleasure.

-Two hours later-

Both lay on the floor, side-by-side staring up at the ceiling, spent and very content. As they stared at the ceiling thinking, Sei found her thoughts trailing over to the roses.

"Say, Youko, do you think the Roses have coupled up yet?"

"Hmm, I'm sure Rei-chan and Yoshino-chan are together as well as Shimako and Noriko. Both couples never seemed shy when it came to their feelings for each other. They also pretty much knew how the other felt so confessing was, I'm sure, easier on them."

"What about Sachiko and Yumi-chan?" Sei asked with a smirk.

"Heh, heh no, last I heard they weren't: too shy and too oblivious of each other's feelings. Yumi-chan shows her feelings of love for Sachiko all the time, but is way too shy to tell the older girl how she feels and if Sachiko wasn't so dense, she'd see the love Yumi has for her. It's going to be a very slow process between the two." Youko said.

"I see." The blonde simply said, but in her head, her perverted mind started to think.

'_Those two and their relationship will never be established by the rate their going now. I wonder if I can help it along.'_ As the blonde thought this, a devious smirk came to her lips. _'I wonder if I can use those chocolates to help me…oh yes, that sounds like fun. I could give a chocolate to Yumi-chan… I'm sure Sachiko would be worried with Yumi-chan's strange behavior and would get close, asking her what's wrong. Then Yumi-chan wouldn't be able to help herself and throw Sachiko down and have her way with her… oh yes, that sounds like great fun… ah I mean plan. Better not tell Youko, she'll just try to stop me.' _Seithought as the perverted cranks in her head started to turn; her smirk turning more devious. 

Unfortunately the only person who could stop her was laying right next to the blonde, in a state of half-sleep, totally oblivious to her lover's conceiving thoughts; her eyes drooping closed, so she couldn't even see the smirk on the blonde's face.

-End of chapter one-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Alright, so here is the first chapter. I'm going to try to make these chapters a bit longer then my other stories chapters. Again the parings are Sei/Youko, Shimako/ Noriko, Rei/Yoshino and Yumi/Sachiko.

Tune in for the next chapter which will be up soon; within a few days.

**NOTE 2: ** If you have any advice on how to write the lemon parts, please tell me. I always want to get better.

**NOTE 3: **Heh, sorry for all these notes. Now you may have noticed that I did dollars instead of yen. Yeah well the reason for that is I don't know how yen works. Right, I'm an American girl. So please bear with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Thank you for all your reviews and for reading everybody.

**NOTE: **Ok so I noticed that most of you readers are expecting some Yumi/Sachiko in this chapter, well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but their part won't come until chapter 4. Sorry if that does disappoint you readers, but don't worry, I guarantee that chapter 4 would be worth the wait.

**NOTE 2:** This chapter's pairing is going to be Rei/Yoshino.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maria-sama ga Miteru

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Messing with the Yellow Roses

-Wednesday 3:00 pm-

Sei hurriedly walked out of her late afternoon class and next door to Lillian High school. She had a very bright smirk on her lips and under her arm; she held the small box of now four chocolate squares. She was very eager to try out her plan and being the pervert she was, under her other arm; she held a small video camera. The blonde walked into the school's gates and down that old familiar brick road she used to travel back in her high school days. She smirked as she took the box out form under her arm and opened it, looking at the little chocolates and started to think.

'_Hmm, well I still have four left… I don't have to give one to just Yumi and Sachiko.' _ Sei's smirk turned evil. _'What if I give one to the other two couples too? That sounds like a great idea. I could mess with all three couples and still get perfect, home made porn videos… oh yes this sounds like so much fun, I can't let this opportunity pass me by… ok so it will be one chocolate for each couple and I'll still have one left.'_

Sei started to think some more and her conscience, which never really came out often, started to get to her. _'Hmm this has got to be the worst thing I've ever done to them. Is it really ok for me to continue on with my plan?'_

'_Of course it is. Don't think of it like your messing with them. Think of it as like your helping further their relationships with their loved ones.' _ A voice in her head said.

'_Hey you're right, voice in my head. I'm just helping them further their relationships.'_ Sei thought with a smile. With that new resolve, all earlier doubts, which weren't much, were pushed out of her mind.

Sei was coming close to Rose Mansion now. She rounded the corner and opened the door into the small building. She walked up the stairs that led to the council room. _'But which couple do I start with?' _ She thought as she entered the council room. To her dismay the room was empty.

The blonde sat on a chair and sighed. She had thought that there would be someone here or all of them, either in a meeting, studying or doing homework. Sei also wouldn't have minded barging in on everyone and seeing the cute face that Yumi would have made. In fact, she was looking forward to that. Sei sighed again.

"Well there goes my plan… everyone is gone which means, I can't mess with them… ah I mean further there relationships….hey wait a second!" A thought struck Sei at that moment as a bright smile formed on her lips. "Rei and Yoshino-chan have kendo practice today. Even though I wanted to start off with Shimako and Noriko-chan today, starting with the yellow roses sounds just as good."

With new energy, Sei stood up and ran out of Rose Mansion. She knew where the kendo club trained. She had used to go to the kendo club when she used to ditch class every so often. There were no students, nor were teachers during morning classes at the small dojo they trained, so at that time when she ditched, she was free to relax.

Sei was almost skipping down the pathway in her excitement. Now the only question that posed was to pick which yellow rose to give the chocolate to. _'Hmm, well giving the chocolate to Yoshino-chan would be interesting… since she already had that dominate nature to begin with, but since she already has that kind of nature, it takes some of the fun out of it… now Rei is a different story. She's mellow, sweet, and kind-hearted, stays away from conflict and has more of a passive nature… yeah she's way more docile of the two. To see her be sex crazed and be the more dominate of the two, now that's what I call entertainment… ok, so it's decided, Rei gets the chocolate.'_

By the time Sei made the chose to have the older yellow get the chocolate, she had already arrived at the small dojo that was at the other end of the school. She walked up the two steps that led to the door and opened it a crack to see if they were having practice. To her luck, she saw Rei leading the class in some training moves and saw Yoshino exercising with another student at the other end of the room. Sei closed the door back up, quietly and walked back to the few steps, taking a seat on the top one. She planed on waiting for class to end. One, it was rude to interrupt the middle of class, not like the blonde really minded interrupting class, it was more she didn't want the other students see a sex crazed Rei. She loved her friends very much and though she was going to mess with them right now, she had too much respect to have Rei take Yoshino right in front of others.

'_Besides, I'm already going to get a home-made video of those two and their activities.' _ The blonde thought with a devious smirk.

The blond only had to wait about ten to fifteen minutes before girls started to walk out of the doors. Excitement started to well up in her whole being once again when she knew her fun was really about to start. Sei got up and stood off to the side, gently waving to the girls that walked by her. The ex-white rose couldn't help but smirk flirtatiously at the cute girls and in which the girls blushed and giggled walking away.

'_Ahh, my day is not complete unless I flirt with a cute girl.' _Sei thought ass she waited for a few more girls to walk out of the small building.

Then with a deep breath, she entered the dojo. She looked straight ahead and saw the two yellow roses standing off to the side conversing. Sei took a quick look around and then outside the door to make sure there were no other students around. She smirked when she found no one and jogged over to the two.

"Yo, Rei, Yoshino-chan!" Sei greeted with a wave, hiding her camera and the box of chocolates in her coat pockets.

"Oh, good afternoon Sei-sama." Rei greeted with a smile.

"Hello Sei-sama, what brings you here?" Yoshino said with a small wave, both yellow rose's attention now on the blonde. They both were a little surprised to see the ex-white rose at the dojo.

Sei had to hide the devious smirk that threatened to come to her lips, so she settled for a grin. "Oh I just thought I'd stop by to say hello since I got out of my afternoon class a little early. I saw the girls leaving the dojo; are you two the only ones here now?" Sei had to ask. It was accentual that she have those two alone for her plan to work.

"Yes, the girls like to leave as soon as possible to go home." Rei said.

"Humph, they just like to leave as fast as they can, so they don't have to do any left over cleaning afterword." Yoshino grumbled.

Rei giggled a bit. "Yes, so right now, it's just the three of us."

"Oh, you don't say." Sei struggled to keep the joy that welled up in her stomach down and her evil smirk to replace her grin, but on the inside she was jumping for joy, screaming, _'YES!'_

Sei took a deep breath and took the box of chocolates out of her pocket. "Well Rei, I'm glad to hear that we're all alone now. I'd like to give you a little something…" The blonde said softly, in almost a whisper.

Rei and Yoshino didn't really hear her and looked on confused. The older yellow rose did hear her name being said though. "What?" Rei asked.

Sei took a step forward so she was now in front of the older yellow rose and took out a little square chocolate, stuffing the box back into her pocket. Now that she was only a foot away from Rei, the ex-white rose reached out with her free hand and pinched the yellow rose's arm. Rei yelped in pain, her eyes wide.

"OW!" Rei opened her mouth to exclaim.

Then with great speed, Sei reached out and popped the candy into her mouth. Rei closed her lips around the candy and tasted the chocolate, through she was incredibly confused.

Yoshino glared at Sei. "Hey, what was that pinch for?!"

Sei just smirked and took a few steps back, waving at the two. "I just wanted to give you that… call it a little gift. Bye and have fun you two." With that Sei left the dojo in a hurry. She had to find a good spot for her to film the two. Rei and Yoshino looked at the blond leave in great confusion.

After a moment of silence, Yoshino turned to her Onee-sama. "So what kind of chocolate is it?"

"Oh, it's dark chocolate." Rei said as she finished it and licked her lips.

After a few moments, Rei started to feel really funny. She felt her temperature start to rise, making her cheeks and her chest flush and all of a sudden she started to feel her body get really tender; her nerves on the alert. The older rose blinked a few times, her mind paying close attention to the feel of her clothes against her skin; the soft caresses of fabric against her legs, stomach and breasts. Even with her bra on, the fabric of even her bra seemed to caress her breast, making her nipples tighten and grow hard. Rei's breath started to become ridged and increased in pace. She started to fill throbbing between her legs, as blood rushed over to her sex. The rushed blood increased wetness around her center, making her legs clinch together instinctively. Rei's hormones were going wild. She knew this feeling, having had this feeling for her petite souer before, but something was different, being that she never felt it this intense before.

'_Ahh, what's happening to me? I know this feeling but it's never been this bad before and it's never hit me so fast or so hard. I can't stand it. I must have Yoshino, right here and right now!' _ Rei thought, the increased throbbing between her legs was driving her insane.

Yoshino looked over to Rei and blinked in confusion. "Rei-chan, are you ok?" She asked as she took a few steps forward, coming up next to her Onee-sama and gently touched her reddened and flushed cheek with one hand. "Rei-chan?" She breathed out, out of concern.

Though to Rei, it sounded like a seductive whisper. Her mind was now filling with dirty and very naughty thoughts about her petite souer and all the things they could be doing. Rei's body put of no fight against the potion and just let its effects take her over. Her normally passive nature died as the potion coursed throughout her blood, making her bold and dominate. The older yellow rose looked up at her petite souer, her eyes filled with lust and passion. Though they held something else, love, love for her petite souer.

Yoshino was taken aback by that fierce look Rei was giving her, but had no time to react. Yoshino felt herself be pulled into a fierce hug and a very passionate kiss. The younger girl's eyes widened, a shiver running up her spine at the softness of the lips against her own. Pheromones radiated off of Rei and onto the younger girl, making Yoshino's center began to full with blood. Yoshino's own want and need began to take over her mind, making her close her eyes and kiss her grand souer back with equal passion. A soft whimper came out of the younger girl's mouth, letting the invading tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues softly touched and swirled around each other.

----

Meanwhile when she walked out the door, Sei ran over to the side of the building taking out her video camera from her pocket. The blonde ran over to a window and got on her knees, poking her head up and taking a small look inside. A smirk made its way to her lips; she had the most perfect spot and she could see the two yellow roses perfectly. Sei turned on her camera and started video taping the two. As Sei started to tape them, two little chibi Sei's appeared on her shoulders. One was wearing a modest, white angle outfit, complete with a glowing halo and little white wings, the other wearing a skimpy red devil outfit, complete with little red horns and a red devil tail.

"Hey, so what do we have here? Oh, those two look hot, doing it in the dojo. How kinky… zoom in, zoom in." The chibi devil said with a smirk.

"Sei, what are you doing? You know this is wrong. This is invading Rei's and Yoshino's privacy. You shouldn't be filming them, bad enough that you gave Rei the chocolate in the first place. Do the right thing and stop this." The chibi angle said sternly and logically.

Big Sei looked over to the chibi angle and to the chibi devil. "Well, this is wrong, your right… but it's oh so fun. What should I do?" Sei said her resolve for continuing, weakening.

"You should stop and leave them to their privacy." The chibi angle said.

'_What a buzz kill. I have to do something fast, so big Sei wont turn good on me and stop.' _ The little devil thought with a small sigh. She walked over around big Sei's shoulder to the angle's side. The little devil took a gentle hold of the angle's cheeks and looked into her eyes. _'Hmm this should work. No one can resist the hotness of two girls going at it. I'm sure not even Mother Teresa could resist.'_ The chibi devil smirked seductively and turned the angles head to the side and made it look to the two yellow roses in the dojo.

"Look at those two and tell me what you see." The devil Sei said.

"Well I see Rei and Yoshino, making out and… getting really frisky with their hands… and undressing each other." The angle Sei breathed out, her eyes filling with lust.

"Now tell me that is not hot?" The little devil said with a smirk.

"…that's not… oh screw that! That is so hot!" The angle looked over to big Sei, who was now starting to put down her camera. "What are you doing?! Film them you idiot"

Big Sei blinked and nodded her head, holding up the camera and video taping the two yellow roses once again. "But you said-" Sei started, but was cut off by angle Sei.

"I know what I said! I'm changing my… I mean your mind. Now film them and keep that camera steady." The chibi angle said sternly.

"Yes maim." She saluted and straightened the camera, zooming in.

Devil Sei put her arm around angle Sei's shoulder and leaning into the other's ear, whispering. "Now, let's go back into Sei's mind and have a little fun. Watching those two really put me in the mood."

The angle smiled and blushed. "Why devil Sei. I'd love for you to show me a good time." With that, both poofed away.

Sei blinked as she continued to film. "Is my dark side going to have sex with my light side? Wait that means I'm basically having sex with myself. Hmm why does that turn me on?"

----

Back inside the small dojo Rei and Yoshino were just about done undressing each other. The kendo uniforms were on the floor and both were unclasping each other's bras. Rei was kissing Yoshino's neck as her wondering hands made their way down to the younger girl's underwear and started to push them down slowly. The throbbing in between her legs was getting unbearable. When the underwear was halfway down, she stood up straight and took a hold of Yoshino's shoulders, laying her down on the wood floor. Rei hovered over the younger girl and smirked softly down at her, kissing her lips again.

"Yoshino lets try a new position today." Rei suggested, lustful fires burning in her eyes.

Yoshino felt more shivers run up her spine from that stare. She had never seen her Onee-sama like this. It was so new, so unlike her and Yoshino loved it. It was the first time Rei advanced on her anywhere but their rooms and in a public place no less. To Yoshino, who was outgoing, this was just so thrilling.

"Wow Rei-chan, first you take me right here in the dojo and now you want to try a new position? I'm surprised at you." Yoshino said with a smirk.

Rei smirked to rival Yoshino's smirk and licked her lips. "You talk too much." Rei said as she started to kiss and lick her neck. Rei's hands wondered to the two mounds on the younger rose's front, her fingers gently brushing over the thin scar on the inside of Yoshino's left breast. The younger rose moaned out and arched her back into the touch of her grand souer. Rei smirked pulling her lips off of Yoshino's neck. "Alright, now for that new position, it's one that you always wanted to try."

With that said, Rei flipped her body around so that her head was facing Yoshino's center and Yoshino was facing her Onee-sama's center. The younger rose had to let out a soft laugh at this turn of events because Rei was right, Yoshino did always wanted to try this position.

"Heh, heh you right Rei-chan, I did always wanted to try 69. I don't know what's got into you Rei-chan but I love it." Yoshino said in a giddy tone.

----

Sei, who was outside filming happily and had a perfect view of the two yellow roses couldn't help herself but say. "Oh, awesome 69, I've tried that a few times with Youko. Yeah, that's fun; I should do that position again with her. It's been a while."

Sei continued to film, but after a while, something clicked in her mind and a sly smirk made its way to her lips. _'Ohhh, wait a second, that means that those two aren't virgins…I see no blood of a first-timer. Well, well you learn something new everyday.'_

----

Back on the inside, Yoshino brought her fingers up and softly started to rub the outside lips of her Onee-sama's center, making Rei gasp out. Pleased with the older rose's sound, she slowly pushed two of her fingers inside of Rei, inflicting a soft moan. The younger rose felt Rei's muscles clinch and grasp her fingers and she started to move her fingers in and out of the older girl's core at a steady pace; her thumb, every so often, brushing up against the bundle of nerves that was near the top.

Rei moaned out a little louder, feeling the throbbing in between her legs slowly start to dissipate. Her wants and needs were being satisfied by her loved one. Rei started to buck her hips in rhythm of Yoshino's fingers. Her body shook with pleasure as her breathing hitched and became shallow. That's when she started to smell that musty scent that was Yoshino. The moans and gasps Rei made excited Yoshino making her lower juices slip out of her core. Rei stared at her petite souer's core and slipped her head down in between her legs. The older rose swiped her tongue across the younger girl's outer lips.

Yoshino let out a deep moan and pumped her fingers in and out faster and deeper. Pleased with the younger girl's moan, Rei thrust her tongue deep into Yoshino's folds, licking and sucking. She moved her hand up and gently started to rub the bundle of nerves with her index finger, inflicting more pleasure to run throughout her body.

Both girls sucked, licked and fingered each other; their speed increasing each and every minute that passed. Moans that ranged from a soft low to a loud scream filled the room with the love making. Soon, Sei, who still had her camera zoomed in on the two could see the two yellow roses reached their peaks and send each other over the edge and into that sea of ecstasy, that Sei knew so much about. Rei and Yoshino's bodies clinched and tightened as the potion's last effects made their orgasm last longer, draining them of all their energy. Both yellow roses slowed their movements to a stop, the potion's effects wearing off, gasping and breathing heavy. Rei only had enough energy to turn around and wrap her hands around her petite souer's waist, bringing her into a hug and holding her. Yoshino smiled and snuggled into her Onee-sama's warmth.

"… Wow that was the best we've ever had Rei-chan." Yoshino breathed out.

"I know, I don't know what got into me or my body." Rei said softly.

"I don't know either, but I liked it. Taking me right here in the dojo with such ferocity, it was almost like you were under a spell." Yoshino said with a smirk.

"Heh, heh glad you liked it."

----

Sei sat down on the grass, right under the window closing the video recorder. "Wow that was so hot! Hmm it looks like the chocolates have different effects on different people. When I ate a chocolate, I still have energy afterward, well enough to do Youko again. It drained all the energy of those two. So I guess the potion has stronger effects on certain people. Oh I can't wait to try these on the others." Sei crawled away from under the window and stood up walking away. As she walked she noticed something. "Hmm, I'm really wet… I hope Youko doesn't mind a little fun tonight."

As the blonde walked out of the school grounds, she thought to herself. _'Hmm, ok so I got the two yellow roses, Rei and Yoshino-chan. Next will be the white roses or red roses… hmm definitely white roses Shimako and Noriko-chan. I think I'll save the red roses Sachiko and Yumi-chan for last as a grand faunally… yeah that will work.'_

With that thought and with a new resolve, the blonde vowed to come back to mess with the white roses tomorrow and to get it all on tape. As Sei walked, she thought of an accuse of what to tell Youko. "Hmm, she never believes my lies… hey I wonder what my devil self and angle self are up to. I could really use their help."

-Inside of Sei's mind-

The chibi angle Sei gasped out and lay on the bed, spent. "Ah, no more, I can't go another round."

The chibi devil Sei smirked and padded the little angle on her head. "It's alright; you can rest up for a while."

"God, you are such an animal." The chibi angle said and sighed.

"Grr baby, very grr!" The chibi devil said with a snicker.

-Outside of Sei's mind-

The blonde sighed. "Even my dirty side always wins. God I'm such a pervert… and that's just the way I like it."

End of Chapter 2

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Heh heh sorry if the sex part was weak. I'm not used to writing lemon. Oh and yeah I did use a bit of humor from the movie Austin Powers in the last scene with the devil Sei and angle Sei, the second movie. It just seemed to fit the moment. So yeah the next chapter will be with the white roses. Tune in and enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: Thank you so much to the readers and the reviewers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maria-sama ga Miteru

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Messing with the White Roses

-Thursday 2:38 pm-

"Ahh, another day, another couple of roses to mess with." Sei said softly, smirk plastered on her lips, as she walked out of her afternoon class.

The blonde was pleased when her afternoon class was let out early on account that her professor had a meeting to attend to. Now she had time to conjure up a plan on how to get the two white roses, Shimako and Noriko, into a more secluded area, so she could give the chocolate to one of them. She didn't want other's to watch the show, only her.

Sei had successfully eluded Youko the day before, by hiding the video camera and box of chocolates and laying her ass off. The blonde had kept both items hidden away in her coat pockets and put the coat in its rightful place, the closet, right when she got home. Youko had no need to search through it. The blonde never even had to take the contents of the coat out and hide them sneakily. She had also further distracted her black-haired lover by playing with her and showing her a very good time. Sei was rather proud of her… natural talent as she would put it.

As the ex-white rose walked on out of her school and down to Lillian High School for the second time that week, she thought about whom to give the chocolate aphrodisiac to. _'Hmm, now which white rose to give this to, Shimako or Noriko-chan? Well out of the two, Noriko-chan would be the more dominate one. Shimako is too calm and collated, not to mention lady-like to be the one to start. So to have Shimako to be the dominate one and force sex would be very fun… Noriko would not see that coming… ok so it's settled, Shimako gets the chocolate.'_ The blonde agreed with herself, a sly smirk appearing on her lips. If one looked closely, they would see the little devil horns sprout from her blonde hair.

Sei soon entered the gates of Lillian High School and walked down the brick road. She checked her watch to see it was still a little earlier and the students would not be let out of class for another ten minuets. As she walked she looked up seeing the Ginkgo trees in full bloom and then looking to the ground she saw the nuts littered on the floor, another smirk appearing on her lips.

This would make things so much easier for the blonde trickster. She knew that Shimako loved Ginkgo nuts and would no doughtily pick them up, Noriko helping her of course. Since there were a lot of nuts littered on the floor, Sei was sure that the two white roses would take time after school to gather them up. The blonde walked behind Rose Mansion, where most of the trees were located and leaned against the back wall. As she relaxed and waited, she wondered if there was a meeting in Rose Mansion on that day. If there was a meeting, she would be waiting a lot longer then she intended to. With a small sigh, she continued to wait.

The bell soon rang signaling that school was out. Sei listened out for the Yamayuiriki to either gather in the council room or for Shimako and Noriko to come around the corner and gather Ginkgo nuts. The ex-white rose peaked behind the corner to the front of the mansion only seeing students walking out of the school grounds to go home, but no Yamayuiriki. Sei hoped that they would come to the mansion, or at least for Shimako and Noriko to come. Just as she was getting discouraged, she saw the roses come into view and went into rose mansion. The blonde then heard Sachiko's voice in the council room.

"Ok, let's get this meeting started."

'_So there was a meeting today. Aw, looks like I'm waiting. Oh well might as well eavesdrop, I hope they have some juicy stuff to say and not just some boring school stuff.' _ Sei thought sadly.

-On the inside of the council room-

"Say Yoshino-san, I've been meaning to ask you. Did something really good happen yesterday. You've been in a really good mood all day today. You're almost glowing." Yumi asked innocently, taking a seat next to her Onee-sama.

"Oh? That's strange; Rei had been in a really good mood all day as well." Sachiko observed looking over at the two yellow roses.

Rei spit up and started coughing on the tea she was just given from Touko. Droplets of tea surrounded her and the table. Sachiko, who was sitting across from Rei, took out her handkerchief from her pocket and wiped away the bit if tea that splattered on her face. _'I got to stop sitting on front of Rei.' _ Sachiko thought to herself. Yoshino's whole face was red as a tomato and frozen in place. She just sat there with her mouth hanging open, sitting next to her Onee-sama.

"Well… ah, um… well you see… we… ah…" Rei struggled with her words. The last thing she wanted to say was what really happened the day before in the dojo.

"Nothing happened yesterday! Rei-chan and I just went home after kendo practice. We didn't stay afterwards and we didn't do anything to soil the dojo!" Yoshino blurted out, blushing like mad.

Silence surrounded the room as everyone looked on at the two in confusion. No one wanted to ask what Yoshino meant by that, even though everyone was curious as to way now both yellow roses were blushing. Yumi, being the one to never wanting to pry in other peoples affairs nodded her head and bravely broke the silence.

"Ok, Yoshino-san, nothing happened." Yumi said with a small smile, wanting to help her friend.

"Right and since nothing happened, we can get on with this meeting." Sachiko said, following Yumi's start.

-Back outside-

Sei's shoulders were shaking, her hands covering her mouth tightly, keeping her laughter a bay and keeping herself form being too loud so the others wouldn't hear her. She had no idea that those little aphrodisiac chocolates could have that much of an impact on those two. Now she was even more excited that she already was to give the two white roses one.

It was thirty minutes, when the meeting ended. Sei was still waiting outside, leaning against the wall and bored out of her mind. After that little scene in the beginning of the meeting, the rest of the meeting went by and was really boring. She was starting to fall asleep, standing up when she heard the door to the front of Rose Mansion open and close. Sei was snapped out of her daze and hurried around the corner, peaking behind the wall. Sei saw Sachiko, Yumi, Touko Rei and Yoshino walking away. She then saw Shimako and Noriko smiling sweetly at each other walking in her direction, in the back of Rose Mansion.

The ex-white rose turned back behind the wall and waited for the two to come walking around the corner. She struggled to keep her smirk down and her excitement from bubbling up. The blonde knew that there was one other person that could tell if she was up to something devious and that person was Shimako, Sei's petite souer. So Sei had to be extra careful in her antics.

A moment later, the two white roses rounded the corner and stopped in their tracks, their shocked faces looking at the grinning blonde. It took them about half-a-minute to get over their shock and found their voices. Both Shimko and Noriko smiled sweetly and bowed their heads.

"Good day Onee-sama, it's good to see you. What brings you here?" Shimako asked with a sweet voice. Despite her being surprised, she was still happy to see her Onee-sama.

"Ahh, I just wanted to see my petite souer and her own petite souer… oh and I wanted to give you a little something Shimako." Sei said her, cutting right to the chase. She wanted to do this fast. Less chance, that Shimako see right through her lie.

"Oh and what's that?" Shimako asked, noticing the smirk on her Onee-sama's lips. Her guard was up and she was couscous of that smirk. Shimako knew from experience that, that smirk was never a good thing. Noriko just stayed quiet, not knowing the blonde female well enough to know what that smirk meant.

Sei took a deep breath to calm herself and reached into her pocket, pulling out the small box of now three chocolates; one row being gone. She opened the box showing the contents to the two current white roses. "I just wanted you to try one of these chocolates Shimako." Sei said, innocently.

Shimako dropped her guard a little which Sei noticed well, making her very happy. Shimako smiled softly and reached out into the small wooden box, picking up a small chocolate square. "Thank you Onee-sama." With that, she opened her mouth and stuck the candy in it. She savored the taste for a moment and noted that this particular chocolate was better tasting then other chocolates she had, had before.

Noriko watched her Onee-sama eat the small chocolate; a small smile placing her lips when she saw just how much Shimako enjoyed it. A small part of in the back of her mind wondered why she didn't get a chocolate. _'Hey, I want a chocolate too. How unfair.'_ Noriko pouted in her head but didn't voice it out. Shimako also wondered why her petite souer didn't get a chocolate. A small part in the back of her mind screamed 'danger', though those thoughts were pushed out of her mind when Sei started to speak.

"Heh, heh, I got these little chocolates from a small shop. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Oh and sorry Noriko-chan for not giving you one, but don't worry, you'll feel the affects from the chocolate soon enough… well bye!" Sei said as she quickly ran off, running into the small forest area.

The blonde was quickly out of sight of the two current roses, who just stood there, looking very confused. Noriko looked over to her Onee-sama and asked. "So was the chocolate good, Onee-sama?"

Shimako turned to her petite souer and smiled warmly. "It was very delicious Nor-" She stopped in mid name, when a funny feeling started to spread all over her body. The older white rose started to feel her skin get warm and her heartbeat increased. The potion's affects hit her faster then it did with Rei and Sei, making the soft air that blew through her skirt and onto her legs, send shivers up her spine and the shivers weren't from the cold. The potion's affects coursed through her brain, unleashing her hormones. The older white rose looked down, trying get a hold of the feelings that ran through her body.

Noriko looked over to the older girl confused and a little worried. She saw her Onee-sama starting to breath a bit harder and her cheeks become flushed, so the black-haired girl took a few steps forward, standing in front of Shimako and gently put her hands on her shoulders. "Onee-sama, are you ok?" She asked softly.

Shimako looked up, looking right into Noriko's dark eyes. As soon as Shimako met those beautiful eyes Noriko had, she felt her sex dampen. Thoughts of pushing her petite souer against the nearest tree and kissing her senseless, ran throughout her mind and her skin felt increasingly hotter. It took every ounce of her being to not do what her mind and her body wanted. The older rose, knew there surroundings, and knew that to have her way with Noriko now, right here in the open was a very bad idea. Noriko, being so close to the older girl, started to feel the pheromones that came off of Shimako, but pushed them aside. She too, knew that it was the wrong place to be doing that sort of thing.

----

Sei after parting ways with the two white roses ran into the small bundle of woods. Once she was far away enough that she knew she was out of sight, the blonde dove down into the bushes. Now that she was down on her stomach, she started to army crawl back to Rose Mansion. As she crawled back through bushes, mini devil Sei and mini angle Sei popped back out on big Sei's shoulders.

Little devil Sei ducked her head, avoiding a small twig. "Is this really necessary? You're going to get dirty."

Little angle Sei leaned forward with a very determined look upon her face. She was dressed in the same modest, pure white dress, except instead of her glowing halo, she was wearing an army helmet and her face was painted in a mixture of green and brown. She looked more like an angle built for war. "Of course this is necessary! You don't want her to get caught do you? No, I thought not. Now be silent devil Sei and let me coach big Sei. Now big Sei, your almost there, about ten more feet and you'll be able to see them. Stay low and in the bushes; that way they won't see you and you'll be able to tape them." Angle Sei spoke like an army Sergeant.

Devil Sei smirked, looking around big Sei's shoulder at angle Sei. "Ohhh I love it when you give orders." She said and looked at big Sei. "Oh and remember, if they do spot you, then they'll probably stop, run away, be pissed at you, tell Youko and you'll be killed by Youko, the white roses, and probably the yellow roses too…..so yeah no pressure." Devil Sei teased. Big Sei froze and mid crawl and shook with fear. The thought of getting caught, took over her brain.

Angle Sei looked at big Sei and growled. "Hey now, stop thinking like that! You won't get caught if you keep low and stay in the bushes out of sight. Grow a back bone and be the trickster Sei that everyone knows and loves. Now….why did you stop!? Get a move on! That potion isn't going to wait to take affect!"

Big Sei nodded her head vigorously as she hurriedly continued to crawl. "Yes maim!" She said with a bright smile from being encouraged, though both big Sei and devil Sei wondered why angle Sei, the part of big Sei that was supposed to be good and tell Sei not to do bad things, was deliberately telling the blonde to move forward instead of getting out of their.

Devil Sei smirked and looked from angle Sei to big Sei. "Heh, heh well, well, looks like you're a bigger pervert them even I though. Your good side is even going for this." Devil Sei looked over to angle Sei again. "Man, that's a huge turn on." She walked over big Sei's shoulder and wrapped an arm, once again around angle Sei's waist. "How about you and me, go back into Sei's mind and get freaky."

Angle Sei looked back at devil Sei and smirked seductively. "Well, I like the way you think." She wrapped her arms around devil Sei's neck. She then looked to big Sei. "Yeah, you can handle the rest right? Right, ok bye, bye." With that, both angle Sei and devil Sei poofed away.

Big Sei sighed and looked straight ahead as she crawled through a few more bushes. The blonde was now able to see the two white roses. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her video camera. The ex-white rose turned it on and started to record them. She was at a pretty good angle too; well hidden, her camera tilting upward, a smirk present on her lips.

"Oh, I'm so bad."

----

"Onee-sama, are you feeling well? Your all flushed." Noriko asked when she didn't get any audio from the older female. Softly she moved her hands up and touched Shimako's cheeks. "Onee-sama, your face is really hot, do you have a fever?"

The older white rose's eyes met the eyes of her petite souer. Her whole body was buzzing with want and need and just the small touch to her cheeks send jolts of electricity all throughout her body, making her nerves sensitive. The potion was in full effect, but unlike when Rei or Sei ate the chocolate, Shimako didn't give into its effects. The older white rose fought the 'want' to touch her petite souer.

'_Ah, why am I feeling it so bad right now. It just suddenly happened and now it's taking every ounce of my being to keep control. This is wrong, I can normally keep these dirty thoughts from consuming my mind, but I can't stop. Please Noriko, if you stay so close, I won't be able to hold myself back.' _ Shimako thought hard, not being able to utter a word or sound. All her control went to holding herself back.

Though the younger rose did not step away, in fact she moved her face closer, pressing her forehead to Shimako's and staring at her eyes. "Onee-sama, you don't look feverish…your face is just red."

Shimako's eyes widened; the feel of Noriko's hands on her cheeks and the touch of forehead combined with the warm breath on her lips. The last little bit of self control and resolve she had, had just went out the window and Shimako gave into the potion's affects. The older white rose's eyes filled with passion. She quickly took a hold of Noriko's shoulders and forced her back. Shimako firmly pressed her petite souer up against a nearby tree and stared deeply into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Noirko, I can't stop myself anymore." The older woman whispered before she firmly pressed her lips against Noriko's in a deep, passionate kiss.

Noriko's eyes widened and she gasped into the kiss, allowing Shimako's tongue to enter her mouth. Noriko stopped thinking altogether. As soon as tongue was thrown into the kiss, the potion moved into Noriko's system, infecting her body and making it succumb to the kiss, not like she wouldn't have succumb without the potion. The younger rose stopped thinking altogether and hungrily kissed her Onee-sama back. Noriko wrapped her arms around the older girl's neck, deepening the kiss, though Shimako didn't stop with just kissing. Her hands started to wonder and roam all over Noriko's body, stopping and resting at the younger girl's breasts, causing the younger girl to moan into the kiss. Shimako began to kiss her way down Noriko's chin to her neck, all the while, her hands reaching up, untying the scarf that was part of the uniform, letting it fall to the ground. Shimako then took a step back smiling at Noriko's flushed face and swollen pink lips. Then reaching down, she took a hold of the younger girl's shirt and lifted it up over the younger girl's head, revealing a white cotton bra. Shimako resumed her kissing down her chest and ran the tip of her tongue over the cloth covered breasts, making Noriko once again moan out softly.

'_Onee-sama is really going to take me out here in the open. She's being so dominate right now, I can't resist.' _ Noriko thought.

The younger rose reached her hands up and untied her Onee-sama's scarf, tossing it aside. She wasted no time and took a hold of Shimako's uniform shirt and lifted it up and off, tossing it aside as well. Shimako took a step back letting Noriko take a good look at her in her lacy white bra. Noriko basked in the beauty that was her Onee-sama for only a moment before the older rose stepped forward again. Both girls reached behind their backs and unhooked each other's bras.

Both now stood, their top areas exposed, Noriko against the tree, kissing each other passionately. Their hands were wrapped around each other at first but they soon made their way to the hem of the skirts, loosening them up and letting them fall to the ground.

'_Ahh, I can't want long enough to get her underwear off, I have to touch her now!' _ Shimako thought.

Without further waiting, Shimako moved her hand down and dipped it into Noriko's underwear. The younger girl gasped out when her Onee-sama's hand made contact with her lower lips. The older rose wasted no time and slid her long slender fingers deep into her petite souer and began to move them in and out, enjoying the moans and gasps that came out of the younger girl. Noriko had her eyes closed, just enjoying her Onee-sama's ministrations.

After a short while, she opened her eyes and started deep into her Onee-sama's eyes, seeing that fiery passion that was deep in the center. Instinctively and unconsciously, the younger white rose moved her hand down and into her Onee-sama's underwear and into Shimako's folds. The older girl in turn moaned out, the presser that was built up between her legs was letting up a little. Shimako began to move her fingers faster and deeper, causing Noriko fingers to do the same. Cherry Blossom pedals began to fall and float down around the two of them, making it look like two angles were in the act of love-making.

----

As Sei filmed the white roses, her jaw dropped a bit as she stared in awe at the two. "Wow, they make the act of having sex look like a thing of pure beauty…that's impressive…but…" Sei's lips curved up into a devious smirk. "I see no blood, and just like with the yellow roses, Shimako and Noriko-chan aren't virgins. Heh, heh, oh Shimako, I didn't know you had it in you."

----

After a long while, they both were building each other up, bringing them closer to their peaks. Their moans got louder, though at the moment they didn't mind, nor cared. All that their minds registered was that pleasurable feeling that ran throughout their bodies. Very soon though, they felt themselves at their peaks and with one final, hard thrust with their fingers, they brought each other over that peak, filling each other's bodies with that feeling of ecstasy. The potion made the orgasm last longer, sending waves upon waves of pleasure throughout their bodies and once come down from it, filled their bodies with that after feel good feeling.

For a few minutes, they rested, breathing heavy; Noriko against the tree with her Onee-sama leaning onto her. Their fingers were still within each other and took some long moments for them to pull out. Soon, once they caught their breath, the two white roses composed themselves, Shimako pulling away to look at her petite souer.

"Noriko, I….I don't know what got into me. I-" Shimako began, but was cut off by Noriko's lips.

The younger girl pulled away smiling lovingly. "You don't have to say anymore. I really enjoyed myself."

Shimako smiled brightly and leaned forward capturing Noriko's lips again. "Thank you."

Noriko laughed, hugging and holding her loved one. "But, I think we should start getting dressed now."

Shimako looked down at the lack of clothes and her cheeks flushed. "Ah yes, I think we should." They both shared a giggle before they dressed themselves.

----

That's when Sei, turned off her camera. She like the two other two white roses had a very contented smile on her lips. She sighed happily as she waited there until Shimako and Noriko left and then got out from under the bushes, dusting the dirt and leaves off herself. Though she had grass stains on her coat.

"Man, I love these aphrodisiac witch-made chocolates! Hmm Shimako and Noriko-chan acted a little different then Rei and Yoshino-chan. So if a person resists the potion's affects like they did, the potion works twice as hard. The yellow roses and I didn't resist…" Sei said to herself as she started walking out of the school.

As she walked down the sidewalk she started to think. _'Hmm, I wonder how Sachiko and Yumi-chan will take it.' _ Her lips curved up into a smirk.

She continued walking until another thought struck her. "Oh crap! I don't have an excuse on why I'm dirty…or why I'm late! Youko's going to kill me!"

End of Chapter 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Ok so here's the third chapter. Hoped you liked it.

**NOTE: **Ok so the next chapter, chapter 4 will take a little longer then the others because it's much longer. Sorry I'll try to get it out as soon as possible, but my friend keeps kicking me off the comp, so I'm not getting much typing done. Please be patient.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I'm at a friend's house right now and using his computer and he's being selfish and only letting me use it about an hour to two hours a day. That's why this took me so long to get out. Oh and you want to know something, I helped pay for his internet card and he barely lets me use the internet. Sucks huh?

Anyway, enough of my ranting and on with the last chapter.

**Note 1: **I don't have a beta reader and this chapter was rushed, so please excuse all misspelled grammar.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maria-sama ga Miteru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Messing with the Red Roses

-Friday, 3:00 pm, Rose Mansion-

Shimako and Noriko were on their way to Rose Mansion for another meeting and like the day before and like the yellow roses the day before, Shimako and Noriko were glowing and had a bounce in their steps. They were obviously in a good mood. That feel good feeling lasted long throughout the day, making the two girls giddy all over, though that feeling was intensified, courtesy of the potion's affects. Not like the two roses knew that though. All they knew was that what happened yesterday was amazing. Both Shimako and Noriko were thinking about the events the day before, though both were thinking about if differently. Noriko's thoughts were about the action itself and how good it left her, whereas Shimako's thoughts were on the events prier, specifically on how intense the feelings were and why those feelings came upon her body so suddenly. Frankly she was very confused on the whole matter.

'_Hmm…' _ The older rose's mind started. _'Wasn't it kind of weird for Onee-sama to have just dropped by so unexpectedly and then to leave so suddenly? Yes it was strange and what's more strange is that right after she left is when I started to feel…so…so…like that! Hmm could she have something to do with that? No, that's impossible. How could she do that to me, I mean all she gave me was that…chocolate. Wait could that chocolate have something to do with all this? No, I'm being silly.'_

Shimako's thoughts continued well until she and her petite souer entered Rose Mansion and went up the stairs. The older white rose was broken out of her thoughts when she was greeted by the two yellow roses, Rei and Yoshino.

"Good day Rei-sama, Yoshino-san." Shimako greeted with a small wave as she took a seat.

"Where are all the red roses?" Noriko asked as she walked over to the sink area to make some tea for her and her Onee-sama.

"Oh, Touko-chan came by Rose Mansion a few minuets ago, saying that she had some business to take care of at home so she won't be here. Yumi-san and Sachiko-sama are at the library returning some books. They'll be here soon." Yoshino said.

Shimako nodded her head and reached into her bag, taking out some notes and looking them over. She tried to concentrate on the papers in front of her, but her mind kept wondering off. Shimako then suddenly remembered exactly what Sei said, right when she first ate the chocolate.

"**Heh, heh, I got these little chocolates from a small shop. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Oh and sorry Noriko-chan for not giving you one, but don't worry, you'll feel the affects from the chocolate soon enough…"**

'_Oh my, she did know what was going to happen to me after I ate the chocolate! So she was, what, tricking Noriko and I? Like that? Hmmm, what was she getting at? How was that pranking us and how does chocolate do that to a person? Wait none of this makes sense, chocolate can't do that to a person and Onee-sama wouldn't get anything out of it unless she was watching…oh no! She wouldn't! Ok, ok, I have to calm down and figure out what happened to me.' _ All these unanswered questions and thoughts swirled around in her head.

The older white rose was broken out of her thoughts, once again, this time when a cup of tea was set right next to her by her petite souer. Shimako looked back up to Noriko and smiled sweetly. Both white roses stared at each other, love in their eyes. The after glow that came from the passion they shared the day before was ever present on their faces. This was noticed by the two yellow roses. Rei looked on sweetly at the couple, being a sap for romance and Yoshino looked on at the two with a smirk. She couldn't help herself by speak about it.

"Boy, you two are glowing! Something really good must have happened yesterday." Yoshino said with a knowing smirk.

Noriko and Shimako froze, their faces coloring red. Both looked down, breaking their gazes from each other, embarrassed. Neither wanted to say anything; besides, their blushes spoke enough from the both of them. This caused Yoshino to giggle and for Rei to smile knowingly, though both yellow roses knew what it felt like to be embarrassed by something like that; it being the same thing that happened to them the day before.

"Don't worry, Shimako-san, Noriko-chan, we wont pry any further. Yoshino was just teasing." Rei said with her normal sweet smile as she turned back to the notes in her hands.

Yoshino nodded her head. "Yeah, Maria-sama knows that Rei-chan and I know exactly how you feel…I mean we have gone through it too, you know." Yoshino said, though the last part was more of a hushed whisper.

Even if it was a hushed whisper, not really meant for anyone to hear it, Shimako and Noriko did hear it and it made them blush even more. Noriko sat down next to her Onee-sama and took out some papers from her bag. She was still a little embarrassed over what Yoshino said, her cheeks relatively went back to normal and though still have a twinge of pink on them. She wanted to forget about what happened yesterday, not because she didn't like it, it just really distracted her and turned her on, which was something she did not want to do in front of others.

So while Noriko struggled to keep her mind clean, by thinking of Buddhist statues and their purity, Shimako composed herself rather quickly and sipped her tea, her mind wondering over her earlier thoughts, her mind becoming clearer and putting pieces together after Yoshino spoke. _'Hmm, that's right; Yoshino-san and Rei-sama were glowing yesterday…just like Noriko and I are today…but Onee-sama was the one that made it happen for us, with that chocolate. I still don't know how…who's to say that the same thing didn't happen to them…wait, could Onee-sama have given them the chocolate and made them go crazy for each other? But I can't be sure Onee-sama gave them a chocolate as well, unless I ask them. Should I ask them? Can I ask them? Do I have that right? Hmmm that would be invading their privacy…but I have to make sure, ok I'll ask them. Besides if Onee-sama did do that to the two of them and the two of us, them who else could she do it to?'_

"Rei-sama, Yoshino-san, may I ask you two something?" Shimako asked, a bit shyly.

Rei and Yoshino looked up at Shimako curiously. "Sure, what is it Shimako-san?" Yoshino asked.

"Well, I'd like to ask: did you two see Sei-sama day before yesterday?" Shimako asked, looking at the two of them a little wary

Rei and Yoshino thought for a moment, their minds wondering over to the day when Sei paid them a visit and then what happened afterwards. Their cheeks reddened due to those thoughts. In which Shimako noticed, which only heightened her suspicions.

"Ah yeah, Sei-sama did stop by the dojo. Why do you ask?" Rei ask, composing herself a little.

"Oh, I was just thinking. Did she give one or both of you a chocolate of some sort?" Shimako asked another question. She had to know.

The blushes on both yellow roses disappeared and they looked on a little confused at the white rose. Both shared one small look before Rei answered. "Yes…she did show up and gave me a little chocolate square that came from a small wooden box, but how did you know?"

Shimako took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Now her suspicions were clear and she wanted to have a level head with no blushes, while she was going to explain what she came up with. "I see, well I should tell you two that both of you were fooled with or pranked as Onee-sama would put it. I'm guessing that the chocolate, she gave to one of you had some sort of ingredient that awakens a person's sexual drive and I'm sure releases hormones throughout the body to the point where they can't stop themselves from…well you know." Shimako's cheeks tinted pink, but she kept her full blush from appearing.

Noriko looked at her Onee-sama, her face shocked and her jaw half open. She was speechless to hear her Onee-sama say that, then again it did make sense, though she didn't think anyone would do that, much less Shimako's Onee-sama. Then again Noriko didn't know what the blonde was capable of, though Noriko was a bit skeptical, so she found herself asking.

"Onee-sama chocolate can't do that and if Sei-sama did find chocolate that could do that to a person, I'm sure she wouldn't use it like that, right?" Noriko asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Everyone that was present looked at the younger white rose and thought about her question. The silence was soon followed by a sight frown from everyone and Shiamko reached over and padded Noriko's shoulder gently.

"You don't know what my Onee-sama is capable of or what she would do to get a good laugh." Shimako said with another sigh.

After the immedient shock from Shimako's earlier statement Rei and Yoshino thought about what the older white rose said and thought back to a few days ago when Sei paid them a visit. Rei remembered how she felt right after she ate the chocolate and how those feelings happened so suddenly, a blush spread across her cheeks as her thoughts went into detail on the passion she shared with Yoshino and how forceful she had been with her petite souer. Rei, took a moment and cleared her thoughts to the matter at hand; what Shimako said did make sense and it would be so like Sei-sama to do such a thing.

"I know that it sounds farfetched and not possible, but it does make sense when you think about it." Shimako said, trying to convince her two friends.

Rei and Yoshino looked at each other and then to Shimako, nodding their heads in understanding, their outward expressions a little gloomy, for they both were fool in the most prerogative way possible.

After a moment of silence, a realization had hit Yoshino like a ton of bricks and a freshly new bright blush came to her cheeks. "…wait, if you realized what that chocolate does to a person, then you know what Rei-chan and I did after Rei-chan ate the chocolate?" The young rose asked a bit nervously.

Shimako closed her eyes and nodded her head. "Yes, I'm afraid so."

Noriko blinked a little confused, thinking to herself. _'Wait a second, the two of them were glowing yesterday and had goofy grins plastered all over their faces. We all knew what they did the day before. It wasn't like it was a huge secret they were trying to keep. In fact they didn't even attempt to hide it very well. Yoshino-sama shouldn't be so surprised. Who does she think she's fooling…boy I'm glad I'm keeping these thoughts to myself.'_

"So…how did you know that Sei-sama paid us a visit and gave me that chocolate?" Rei asked, finding her voice. She knew it was no use trying to hide what Shimako obviously knew.

"Well…" Shimako started, her face tinting a soft shade of pink once again. "Because Onee-sama did the same thing with Noriko and I yesterday and I started to think and put two-and-two together, though I did not know you were the one that got the chocolate Rei-sama."

Rei and Yoshino both sat still, quietly, processing all the information that was said. After another silent few moments, it was Noriko who decided to speak up and finish and come up with some sort of conclusion.

"So…just to sum everything up; Sei-sama found a chocolate that has those kind of capacities and decided to trick the roses. So she first comes and pranks the yellow rose couple one day and the next day she pranks the white rose couple. That was two days ago. It looks like she's doing a couple and different roses each day…so today that only leaves the…" Noriko said, realization coming to her first and her face becoming that of a worried one.

Realization hit everyone else like a tone of brinks and their eyes grew wide with terror as they stared at each other; all simultaneously stood from their seats and yelled out.

"SO THAT ONLY LEAVES THE RED ROSE COUPLE!"

Noriko was the only one who stayed seated and was shocked to see everyone reacting like that. "Wait…Sei-sama wouldn't do that, right? I mean Sachiko-sama and Yumi-sama aren't even an official couple yet."

Shimako looked over to her petite souer. "That won't stop her."

Yoshino's face turned that of a determined one. "We have to get to Yumi-san and Sachiko-sama before Sei-sama does! We don't know if that blonde pervert has already gotten to them first. Having one of them eat that chocolate could really hurt their chances at becoming a couple in the near future."

"I'll call Youko-sama. If Sei-sama is here and she already got to Yumi-chan and Sachiko, we're going to need her help in containing Sei-sama and help us contain Sachiko and Yumi-chan, or one of them depending on which one the chocolate is given to." Rei said as she reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone.

Everyone waited while Rei made the call to the ex-red rose. They wanted to rush over to the library but chances were that Sei got to the two red roses first. Not to mention, the blonde was a force to be reckoned with and Youko was the only person that could handle her to the fullest. When Rei got a hold of Youko, which everyone was relieved since the ex-red rose tended to be very busy, the older yellow rose told her everything that Sei had been doing and what they were all sure was planning on doing. It was really lucky for the roses that Youko knew first hand what the chocolates could do to a person.

"_**She did what?!"**_Youko screamed over the phone. _**"Dammit Sei! Ok I'll be right there! Find them, keep Sei away from them if she hasn't already given one of them the chocolate and if she did, for Maria-sama's sake, keep Sachiko and Yumi-chan away from each other!"**_Youko barked orders over the phone as she quickly hung up.

Rei nodded her head vigorously, even though Youko couldn't see it and flipped her phone closed when she was met with the dead tone from the other line. She looked over the other three roses. "Ok, we have to hurry and find them. Youko is on her way. I just pray that we get there before Sei-sama does."

Everyone nodded their heads and ran out of Rose Mansion going to the library, ignoring the number one rule, though the rule wasn't that important, not at this point and there weren't many students walking around afterschool at this time. Right when the roses arrived at the door to the library, they stopped and composed themselves rather quickly or as quickly as possible before entering through the doors, searching for the three. Unfortunately they didn't find them, so they went to the front desk and asked the library attendant.

The first year student looked up from her book and smiled politely, bowing her head to the roses. "Rosa Chinesie and Rosa Chinesie-en bouton were met up with a blonde haired woman about ten minutes ago and left with her."

"Thank you very much." Rei said as politely as possible trying not to sound as panicky as she was.

After that, they went back outside and looked around them, hoping to catch a glimpse of the blonde or the two other roses around. Unfortunately, they found none.

"Ok, what do we do now?! Sei could've taken them anywhere by now!" Yoshino exclaimed.

"Now calm down Yoshino, it was only ten minutes ago and Sachiko wouldn't let Sei take them out of school grounds. They have to be around here somewhere. We should split up and search around the campus." Rei said, taking lead.

"I agree with Rei-sama. Noriko and I will look around the school itself as well as in it. Yoshino-san and Rei-sama, you two look around the green house and the dojo. If we find nothing, meet back at Rose Mansion and wait for Youko-sama." Shimako said.

With that, everyone ran off into separate directions in search for the red roses and that trickster Sei.

----

Little did they know that the trickster blonde had heard almost everything the roses had said and planed before they ran out of Rose Mansion. So the blonde was a step ahead of them.

When Sei had got out of her class, she strolled over to the Lillian High School just like she had done two days prier ago; though this day she had a clean coat on. Boy did she have a hell of a time explaining that to Youko.

----

-Flashback, Yesterday-

Sei walked up to the apartment door which she shared with Youko. She looked down at herself and sighed softly, having dirt and grass stains all over her coat and pants. She reached into her pockets feeling the video camera in one and the box of now two chocolates in the other. She leaned up against the wall next to the door and crossed her arms over her chest thinking.

'_Alright, how am I going to get out of this…I can't ravish Youko like I did yesterday…she'll know something is up. She's smart like that and I have to explain how I got all dirty.'_

'_**Don't worry so much, a simple lie will do; something that is short and to the point.' **_ A voice in her head answered the blonde.

'_What the…? Devil Sei is that you? How come you're not popping out on my shoulder, like you and angel Sei usually do?' _

'_**Because if someone sees you talking to yourself and looking at your shoulders, you'll look crazy.' **_ Came the simple reply from devil Sei.

'_Ahh, good point.'_

'_**Now, just tell Youko something simple, like you went to the park and saw some kids playing. It looked fun, so you joined in for a bit. Do make the lie long and don't over explain. The more you explain and the longer it is, the more it sounds like a lie, but you know this, you're a good liar.' **_Devil said explained.__

A smile made its way to big Sei's lips. _'Ahh perfect, thank you…say where's angle Sei?' _

'_**She's watching the video of Shimako and Noriko-chan doing it again.' **_

'_Oh…right, it was a beautiful sight.' _

'_**Yeah, so get in there and lie your ass off and remember to make the right facial expressions to go with the lie.' **_

'_Aye, aye captain!' _ She thought happily as she unlocked the apartment door and went inside. Sei walked into the kitchen, where she saw Youko at the stove, making dinner.

"You're late Sei." Youko said as she turned around, her eyes growing wide when she saw how dirty her lover's clothes were. "Sei, what happened?"

Sei smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. _'The right facial expressions.' _ "Well after school, I decided to cut through the part instead of taking of streets. Halfway through the park, a small football landed near my feet and I picked it up, which was a huge mistake because right after four small boys charged me and tackled me to the grass. It was…rather embarrassing having their mothers pull them off and apologize for them." Sei said, looking down and shuffling her feet. Her cheeks were a bit red and her face innocent. "Weird, I know."

Youko blinked and looked at the blonde in front of her. In the black-haired girl's eyes, the blonde truly looked embarrassed and what she said would explain why she was late and why she was dirty. Just then an image popped into her mind of Sei's eyes widening as she got tackled to the ground. A smile made its way to Youko's lips and she began to laugh softly. "I wish was I there to see it. Seeing your face as it happened would have been very funny."

Sei looked up at her laughing girlfriend and laughed softly. "Yes it was quite a sight." _'Oh sweet, the lie worked, I'm home free.' _ "Right, so I'm going to go take a quick shower and change." Sei said as she began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Alright, dinner will be ready when you come out." Youko said as she turned back to cooking, not really thinking too much on the matter. If Youko turned around now, she would have seen the smirk on Sei's lips.

Sei walked into their shared bedroom and opened the closet. She looked behind her real quick before she reached into her pockets and pulled out the video camera and the box. She put them in the pockets of her other coat, the one she planed on wearing tomorrow. "I am such a good liar." She whispered to herself as she went into the bathroom.

-End of Flashback-

----

As the blonde entered the school gates, she was careful not to be seen by anyone as she went to the back of Rose mansion, like she did before, though this time she was a little late. Most of the students had already left for home and when Sei arrived to the back of Rose Mansion she already heard the voices of the yellow roses.

"**Oh, Touko-chan came by Rose Mansion a few minuets ago, saying that she had some business to take care of at home so she won't be here. Yumi-san and Sachiko-sama are at the library returning some books. They'll be here soon." **Sei heard Yoshino say.

'_Oh so the Sachiko and Yumi-chan are at the library. All right, I can wait. They are the last couple. I wonder which one I'm going to give the chocolate to. Both would be perfect, Sachiko is so reserved and lady-like, so seeing her sex crazed would be interesting…but Yumi-chan is so cute and innocent. Giving her the chocolate would be just an interesting…not to mention she has such cute facial expressions…hmm you know I just can't pass up those facial expressions of hers. Seeing a horny Yumi-chan is just too good to pass up. So it's decided, Yumi-chan gets the chocolate.' _ Sei thought with a bright smile on her lips.

She waited there for a little bit, eavesdropping on the white roses and yellow roses. Her ear picked up and her eyes began to widen when she heard what the conversation turned into. Her jaw dropped open and she began to panic. _'OH CRAP! I'V BEEN FOUND OUT!... ok…ok I just got to calm down and get the hell out of here!' _ She screamed in her mind, but before she could bail on her plan and run away, her devil self and her angle self popped out of her shoulders.

"Stop right there Sei!" Angle Sei commanded wearing the same army helmet and having the same green and brown paint on her face from the day before. "You can not bail on this plan! You only have one couple left and this couple is the most important!"

Devil Sei nodded her head. "Yeah, I agree with that sexy thing on your right shoulder. You've come way too far to quit and run away now." She stated as a matter of fact.

Big Sei, stopped in her tracks right after the command from angle Sei and looked over at the two of them worriedly. "But if I don't run away, I'll get caught and yelled at…maybe worse. Besides they'll probably go and look for me or go find Sachiko and Yumi-chan and tell them. I won't have a chance. Maybe I could come on another day and try again." Sei explained.

"No, that wont work, because if they tell Sachiko and Yumi before you get to them, both will be on the look out and you'll never be able to give them the chocolate. Your only chance is today." Angle Sei said.

"Yeah I agree with angle Sei and besides…you're going to get in trouble anyway. They know what you've been up too and there's no doubt they're going to tell Youko about it. You might as well go out with a bang and finish the plan." Devil Sei reasoned.

"Then what do I do? How do I get Sachiko and Yumi-chan alone enough to give them the chocolate and film them?" Big Sei asked.

Devil Sei and angle Sei paused for a moment to think. Big Sei was getting nervous and she began to fidget more, the longer they took, though in the back of her mind she felt a little weirded out. She kind of felt like she had split personality, though she pushed those thoughts away and focused on the matter at had. It was a good thing she trusted her devil side and angle side. They were a part of her and they would come up with a good plan…she hoped.

"I got it!" Angle Sei said happily, getting the full attention of big Sei and devil Sei.

Angle Sei smirked and turned her head looking at the two. "Ok, this is what you do." She said as she leaned into big Sei's ear and began to whisper softly. Big Sei and devil Sei listened in her and soon smirks formed on their lips as well.

"Alright, you got that soldier?!" Angle Sei commanded in which big Sei nodded her head. "Alright, get to it and hurry! You may only have a small window of opportunity."

"Yes maim!" Big Sei said as she saluted.

With, that big Sei started to run, both little Sei's poofing away, their jobs now done. Sei ran away from Rose Mansion in a hurry, not catching the last bit of the conversation they had and ran straight to the library. Once she got there she was little out of breath as she went inside. A bright smile came to her lips, when she saw Sachiko and Yumi at the front desk, checking out more books.

'_**Ok, first is obvious, find Sachiko and Yumi-chan before the other's get to them.' **_ Angle Sei's first command came to her mind.

Taking a deep breath to calm her heavy breathing and racing heart, she waited for the two red roses to approach her, though her racing heart and heavy breathing weren't because of her running, it was do to her excitement to get the last couple. _'I have to be honest; the fact that I might get caught by the other roses excites me all the more.' _ The blonde thought to herself, though she didn't want to be too eager with getting them. These things take time. She waved at Sachiko and Yumi when they caught sight of her started to walk to her. Sei also held herself back from groping Yumi, since she knew that pissing Sachiko off would be a really bad idea.

"Yo! Sachiko, Yumi-chan." Sei greeted.

"Ah, Sei-sama, it's good to see you!" Yumi greeted with a happy smile.

"Good day Sei-sama, what brings you here?" Sachiko asked with a small smile. She was happy to see that the ex-white rose did not touch her petite souer. _'Hmm maybe Sei is finally growing up?'_ Sachiko thought to herself.

'_**Come up with a short simple excuse on why your there.' **_ Angle Sei's second command from earlier rung in the blonde's mind.__

"Oh, I had a little time to kill, thought it'd be cool to visit the roses, but I can't stay long." Sei said simply with a small shrug for effect. She didn't want to tell them about the chocolate just yet.

All three walked out of the library, the two red roses beginning to walk back to Rose Mansion. Bells started ringing in the ex-white roses head at the thought of Rose Mansion turned into thoughts of the other roses telling Sachiko and Yumi about her plan and spoiling everything.

'_**You should take a different route, but still go back to Rose Mansion. Don't take the same route because chances are, the other rose's are going to try to find Sachiko and Yumi as fast as they can before you get to them. Now if they don't find them, they'll start looking for them…but they won't think to look back at Rose Mansion. You'll have a good while and they won't catch you.' **_ Angle Sei's third command sounded in the blonde's ear.

Sei quickly took a hold of Sachiko and Yumi's shoulders stopping her movements and theirs as well. "Wait, hold on a moment!" Sei exclaimed.

The two red roses stopped and looked at the ex-white rose questionably. "What is it Sei-sama?" Yumi asked.

Sei thought quickly, her trickster mind going into over drive. "Let's go a different route. It is beautiful day out and I want to spend time with some of my two favorite roses. So let's just go the long way." Sei congratulated herself with coming up with the great excuse on such short notice, though she didn't give the roses time to react because she already pulled them off into another direction, going the long way to Rose Mansion.

About a minuet after the ex-white rose pulled Sachiko and Yumi away from the library, the white roses and yellow roses showed up at the library and hurried inside, though if they had just looked behind them, they would have seen Sei and the red roses walking away.

The walk that Sei pulled Sachiko and Yumi through would have been a nice one except for the fact that the blond was pulling the two along, by their wrists, hurrying.

'_**Spare no time in a nice leisurely walk back to Rose Mansion. Since you'll be taking them the long way, you'll already be killing time. Time you don't have.' **_ Was angle Sei's fourth command.

During the rushed walk, Sachiko and Yumi looked on at the blonde very confused. The older red rose was getting a little irritated. She scowled at the blonde's back and didn't stop herself but voice out her annoyed state.

"Sei-sama, stop pulling us this instant! You're being very rude!"

Yumi, being the ever innocent girl, just blinked and said. "Yes Sei-sama, I thought you wanted to look at the scenery. Isn't that why you pulled us the long way?"

Sei didn't answer the two and just smirked up ahead of her, mostly because she didn't know a comeback for that. It was a good thing that her face was hidden from the two. It would have been bad for them to see her smirking lips. _'Ah, Yumi-chan, ever the innocent girl, almost makes me feel guilty for what I'm about to do to you…almost, heh.' _

Once the blond caught sight of Rose Mansion and approached it, she took a good quick look around and smirked even more when she saw no one. _'Now no one can stop me!' _ Sei thought evilly as she pushed the two red roses into Rose Mansion and closed the door behind them. Sei felt like an evil villain taking a couple of damsels in distressed as she pulled the two up the stairs and into the council room.

With a huff, when the blonde let go of the two rose, Sachiko took a moment to compose herself and glared at the ex-white rose. She was not one to release energy. "Sei-sama, now that we stopped, tell me why we had to rush all the way over here?" Sachiko said with almost a growl, though she stopped herself. She was a lady ad ladies did not growl, though she was clearly pissed off.

Sei just smiled innocently. "I just missed Rose Mansion and wanted to see it. I did share a lot of memories here…oh and Yumi-chan, I almost forgot, I wanted you to try something." Sei faked her innocent words and sounded like she really had almost forgotten something.

"Oh what is it?" Yumi asked curious.

'_Oh thank god these two are dense!' _ Sei cheered in her mind as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the box of two chocolates, and opened it up for Yumi. "It's a chocolate that I want you to try." She simply said.

She then took out a little square and put it up to the young girl's mouth. "Say ahhh." The blonde said happily. She knew that Sachiko would get jealous seeing this, but she also knew that the older red rose would do nothing to stop it. _'Ahh I love these lady-like woman.' _

Yumi blinked and looked at the little candy and then with a small smile she opened her mouth. "Ahh."

Sei popped the chocolate in Yumi's mouth and closed the box, shoving it back into her pocket. "I know you'll enjoy that Yumi-chan. The others sure did…well would you look at the time." Sei said looking at her watch-less wrist. "I must get going. Now you two have fun. Bye, bye Sachiko, Yumi-chan." She waved at the two and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, but not fully. She left the door open a small crack and she did subtle enough that the two that were still in the room did not notice it.

Sachiko blinked; looking confused at the door after Sei had left. She thought it really weird for the blonde to come by the school so suddenly, rush them the long way back to Rose Mansion and hurriedly leave after giving Yumi a chocolate. Thinking around chocolate, Sachiko turned her attention back to Yumi, who in turn was very much enjoying the little candy she had been given. Yumi didn't seem to dwell on the weird actions the blonde took and just seeing her petite souer look so content eating the candy made Sachiko smile lovingly and temporary forget about the blonde.

"You really seem like your enjoying that chocolate Yumi."

Yumi looked up at her grand souer and smiled brightly nodding her head. "I am Onee-sama. It's so sweet, I wonder where Sei-sama got these and I also wonder why Sei-sama didn't give you one as well." Yumi asked as she tilted her head to the side in thought.

Sachiko thought Yumi looked really cute at that moment. "It's alright Yumi; it doesn't matter to me because even if she offered me a chocolate, I wouldn't have accepted. Yours is the only chocolate that I'll except and eat." Sachiko said looking lovingly at her petite souer, taking a few steps to stand about a foot in front of the smaller girl and fixed Yumi's already tidy scarf.

Yumi looked up at her Onee-sama, love filling her being. A familiar feeling started to flood over Yumi's entire body, right after she finished the chocolate, though she knew this feeling well, having had it for her Onee-sama numerous of times. A warm feeling spread throughout her chest and her heartbeat increased, though she just put it off and blamed it on Sachiko being so close to her. Sachiko continued to stand in front of her petite souer; both girls' were having a loving staring contest where there would be no winner. Yumi smiled beautifully, her face almost glowing and the feelings she was having only at a minimum for the moment; the potion's effects not quite taking affect on her just yet.

----

Sei walked out of the council room door, leaving it a crack open. She had decided that the only way she was going to film the two was to do it through the door. Since the council room was on the second floor, it was the only way. The blonde walked down the stairs and opened up the front door, leading to the outside. She only opened the door wide enough so she could poke her head out and look around.

'_Still no sign of the roses, good. Everything is going according to plan. I should be just about home free now.' _ She thought as she closed the door and walked over to the stairs, taking a seat at the bottom step.

'_Alright, when should I go back up the stairs and film them…let's see, when I ate the chocolate, it took about a minute and a half to two minuets to take affect. When Youko took a chocolate, it was about a minuet for the effect to happen. When I gave a chocolate to Rei, it took effect…hmm about the same time as me, though the effects were a little faster. Shimako was the longest, though she fought the potion's effect. Hmm she pushed it to about four minuets. I wonder how long it will take for the potion to take effect with Yumi's body.' _

Thinking it over, Sei decided that she'll wait about two minuets and then go back upstairs to film the two. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her video camera, counting the seconds down until she could go back upstairs. After only about half a minute later, the blonde couldn't take the waiting anymore and stood up. She smirked and creped her way back up stairs avoiding all the creaks and squeaks along the way. She was really thankful; she mastered walking up these stairs quietly. It was a good way of eavesdropping.

She reached the top and walked slowly up to the council room door, sliding to her knees and looking into the crack. She saw Sachiko and Yumi staring at each other with dreamy and loving faces and she raised her camera and began filming.

'_It shouldn't take too long for the potion to take effect now. Heh, heh I win.'_

----

Some moments passed and the longer the potion coursed through Yumi's veins, the more it began taking effect on the smaller girl. Yumi's heartbeat began to increase tenfold, making blood moved to all areas of her body at a faster speed, making her hot. Her cheeks began to turn a rosy color and her breathing become heavier. The potion began to take effect in her brain, releasing her hormones and awaking her libido. Blood rushed to Yumi's nether regions, releasing the small girl's natural lubricant, making her wetter. Though Yumi felt all these changes happening to her body, she still continued to stare into the deep blue pools of her Onee-sama's eyes; her body not wanting to move.

'_Something's wrong, this feeling, I've had it before, but never this intense before. I have to hide it. If Onee-sama found out that I'm feeling such inappropriate and improper things, she would surly get angry with me. I'll just ignore it. No I have to deny these feelings and fight them altogether.' _ Yumi decided in her mind. 

Unfortunately Yumi was never good at hiding her feelings, her feelings always showing upon her face, so Sachiko noticed the change in Yumi immediately. The older girl ferried her eyebrows and reached up a hand putting it on Yumi's shoulder. "Yumi, are you alright?" She asked, confused. She had never saw Yumi look like this and she couldn't deplete which emotion was showing upon her petite souer's face, nor could she see what Yumi's was thinking.

Jolts of electricity shot throughout the smaller girl's body, making her feel tingly all over. _'Oh no, the longer I stare at Onee-sama, the worse these feelings get…say something. I have to tell her I'm fine. I mustn't let her know what I'm feeling.'_ "Y-yes, O-onee-sama I'm f-fine." She managed to stutter out; though she was happy she was able to get any words out.

The last thing her body wanted to do was talk and it took everything ounce of her will and self control to stay rooted in her spot and not act upon her feelings and though her body and her heart wanted to give into the potion, her mind fought it and in turn fought with her body for dominance thinking that these feelings were wrong. That thought stopped the potion from taking full affect with her mind and created the battle in the young girl's body. Yumi had felt the throbbing in between her legs and ignored it before, but as seconds passed the throbbing increased and it became painful. The longer the younger girl's mind rejected the potion, the harder it worked and her inner battle of wills began to take effect on her body. Pain instead of that tingly warm feeling ran throughout her body because of the rejection.

The potion wasn't meant to be rejected and was made to increase pleasure throughout love making and awaken love hormones as well as pheromones, but if a body rejected it's effects, the opposite thing would happen and pain would run course throughout the body.

Sachiko continued to look at her petite souer. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what. She saw Yumi's flushed cheeks, her heavy breathing and slightly shaking body, but she saw something else as well. _'Is that pain…is Yumi feeling pain? But, why?' _ Sachiko cupped Yumi's cheek with her other hand. "Yumi…"

----

Sei zoomed in on the two and blinked in confusion. _'What's this? Is the potion taking longer to take effect? No, its working, them what's wrong, she should be ravishing Sachiko by now…wait a second, is she denying the potion? Is that possible? Wow Yumi-chan has some great self control, but I wonder what happens if she keeps fighting the effects?' _

Sei looked on worried, for Yumi, as two shadows came up from behind the blonde and rose over her head. She didn't notice the presence behind her, for she was too engrossed with watching Yumi. Then suddenly four hands sprung forward, one covering her mouth, not letting a sound come out of the blonde and the second hand coming up and covering her eyes so she couldn't see. The other two hands wrapped around her waist and the two people that were behind her began pulling her away from the door and out of Rose Mansion. Sei struggled a bit, but the people behind her had a really good grip on her body.

Sei felt the sun on her face and knew she was outside. That's when the hands on her eyes and mouth were released, through the hands around her waist, didn't let go and instead, took a hold of her arms and pulled them behind her back, keeping her in place. Once she was able to see, Sei slowly opened her eyes. What she saw made her jaw drop open and her eyes to grow wide. In front of her was a very angry Youko. Sei broke her gaze from her pissed off lover and looked around. Next to her was Rei and behind her, still holding her arms behind her back was Yoshino. Next to Youko were Shimako and Noriko, all whom look angry.

"…hey everyone…how's it going? Youko my sweet, what are you doing here?" Sei said out, trying to sound innocent.

"Don't play stupid Sei. Rei, hurry and get into Rose Mansion and pull Sachiko out of there, I know Sei gave the chocolate to Yumi. We have to tell Sachiko and make her understand the stupid thing Sei just did to Yumi." Youko commanded.

Rei nodded her head and ran back into the building.

"Shimako, please give me the camera Sei is still holding." Youko said, in which the white rose complied and walked behind her Onee-sama, taking the camera and handing it to Youko.

Sei blinked, a bit confused. "Wait, how did you know I gave the chocolate to Yumi-chan?" Sei asked.

"Because I know you Sei, I knew you couldn't pass up seeing Yumi in that state. Ohh you are in so much trouble." Youko said, glaring at the blonde.

Sei gulped and only one thing registered in her head. _'BUSTED!' _

At that moment, Rei walked out of Rose Mansion, pulling an irritated and confused Sachiko out and to the group. Boy was Sachiko tired and very angry from getting pulled around all day, though Sachiko's anger was defused and replaced with even more confusion for a moment when she saw her Onee-sama and Sei being held in place by Yoshino.

"Youko-sama, Yumi doesn't look so good in there." Rei said, worriedly.

"Ok, what's going on here? What's wrong with Yumi." Sachiko asked now angry again. She wanted to know what was wrong with Yumi.

Youko looked sadly at her petite souer and walked over to her blonde lover, grabbing Sei by the ear and smacking her across the head. "Sei, explain it to Sachiko, now!" Youko commanded.

"Ow!" Sei hissed in pain as her ear was being pulled. She felt like a little child getting scolded from its mother. "Ow, ok, ok, well you know that chocolate I gave to Yumi? Well the truth is that chocolate is an aphrodisiac that has a potion within it. In short it releases the hormones within a woman's body and makes her go crazy with passion or to put it bluntly, makes a person really, really horny and it won't go away until its satisfied."

Sachiko looked at Sei skeptically, not really believing the blonde.

"Believe her Sachiko; she did the same thing to Rei and Shimako-san. Yumi-chan is up there, like that." Youko said.

"Wait, when I saw Yumi, she didn't look so good. She looked in pain, a great deal of pain." Rei chimed in worriedly.

"Yes, when I saw Yumi, she did look in pain. I think she's rejecting the potion, which is probably really bad." Sei said, truly worried around the young girl that was still in rose mansion.

Sachiko's eyes, widened in fear for her petite souer and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _'Yumi's in pain and I'm the only one who could fix it…no I'm the only one who should fix it, who's aloud to fix it.' _

"Don't worry about Yumi everyone. Leave her to me. She's my petite souer and I'm the only one who's aloud to handle what's happening to her. I'll take care of her. Onee-sama, I leave Sei-sama's punishment in your hands. Everyone else, I'd like you all to go home. I'll personally delver your bags later tonight." Sachiko said, the look in her eyes, told everyone not to question her and without saying anything else, she walked back inside Rose Mansion, closing the door behind her.

----

Everyone stayed for a few moments, just looking at the door until Youko spoke up. "She's right; we should all go home and let her handle the rest. It's up to her now and we can't do anything else. Sei and I will give everyone a ride home, right Sei." Youko commanded in which the blonde just shook with fear and nodded her head.

----

Sachiko walked up the stairs that lead to the council room where Yumi was. She was really nervous and knew what she was about to do. She was about to take her petite souer's virginity and make Yumi hers. The fact that she had no experience in this kind of stuff was what really made her nervous. Everything was going so fast and this was not the way she wanted to take Yumi or the way she wanted to confess but knowing Yumi was in pain, made her continue on. She always knew she would one day confess her true feelings to Yumi, but doing it in this way, never once registered in her mind. Though right now, none of that mattered and all that did matter was that her Yumi needed her. 

Sachiko walked into the council room and when she did, she saw Yumi on her knees on the floor, her body shaking and quiet sobs came out of her lips. Yumi's head was tilted down, a shadow cast over her face, but Sachiko knew she was crying. The older red rose rushed over to her petite souer and wrapped her arms around the younger girl, hugging her tightly.

"Shh, its ok Yumi, I'm here now and I'll take care of you." Sachiko cooed to Yumi.

Yumi began to sob harder. "Onee-sama it hurts so much. What's happening?"

"Yumi, I need you to stop rejecting the things you feeling. Give in to them and the pain will start to go away." Sachiko explained.

"I-I can't O-onee-sama, there bad. I shouldn't be feeling-" Yumi was cut off by soft warm lips on her own.

Sachiko kissed Yumi deeply, quieting her petite souer. Sachiko didn't want Yumi to reject these feelings. She wanted Yumi to know that those feeling weren't wrong or bad. Sachiko broke the kiss and stared into Yumi's eyes. "Yumi, I love you. Let me take care of you and those feelings you're having. The pain isn't going to stop until you give in to them." Sachiko reasoned as she leaned forward and began kissing Yumi's lips again.

Yumi's mind began to stuff down, the soft lips of her Onee-sama making it too weak to fight the battle anymore. The potion was now free to take over Yumi's mind and the pain she was feeling slowly started to dissipate. Yumi found her eyes closing and she began to kiss Sachiko back, passion and love radiating from her. Yumi brought her arms up and wrapped them around Sachiko's neck, moaning into the kiss.

Slowly Sachiko began to stand up, bringing Yumi with her and broke the kiss, staring deep into Yumi's eyes. "Yumi, I love you so much, I'm in love with you."

Yumi's heart soared with her Onee-sama's declaration. "Onee-sama I feel the same way. I'm in love with you too." Yumi said happily, tears of joy spilling out of her eyes. By this time, the pain she was filler had completely gone and was now replaced with only want and need of her Onee-sama's touch. It was how the potion was supposed to be.

Sachiko felt her heart skip a beat when she heard Yumi return her feelings. Now, all Sachiko wanted to do was to make Yumi hers and only hers. There was no trace of nervousness nor fear, Sachiko had no need to feel them now and she too began to feel the want and need of Yumi's touch. Gently Sachiko backed Yumi up until she was leaning against the table and began to kiss the smaller girl's cheeks, kissing the tears away.

Yumi let out a soft moan from the softness of those lips on her cheeks. The potion was now in full effect on the smaller girl and passion filled her eyes and she cupped Sachiko's cheeks and kissed her full force on the lips, causing the older girl to moan. During the kiss, Yumi's hands made their way down from Sachiko's cheeks, down her long slender, cloth covered arms to the hem of her skirt. Now the uniform that always looked so beautiful on Sachiko was only a hindrance and in the way. Yumi expertly loosened it and let it fall to the floor.

Sachiko broke the kiss, her cheeks flushed for air. _'Yumi's being forceful…is it because of the potion?' _ Sachiko thought, but couldn't finish them, because Yumi was already taking hold of the top of Sachiko's uniform and lifting it over her head. The older girl was now only clad in her lacy black underwear, bra and shoes. Yumi leaned back, taking a good look at the gorgeous creature in front of her.

A small smirk made its way to Sachiko's lips. "Like what you see?"

Yumi giggled softly and nodded her head. Her already flushed cheeks, turned even redder as she tentively, reached her hands behind her Onee-sama and unhooked that lacy bra, slowly slipping it off and letting it fall to the floor. Yumi's breath caught in her throat when she was face with her Onee-sama's full round breasts. She couldn't help but be mesmerized by them.

Sachiko laughed softly and took this chance as an opportunity. While Yumi was dazed looking at her breasts, the older girl, reached out and loosened Yumi's skirt, letting it too fall to the floor, in front of Sachiko's skirt. Then she took a hold of the bottom of her petite souer's top and with one swoop, lifted it up and over the smaller girl's head. That was when Yumi was snapped out of her dazed state and noticed her own state of undress. She looked away shyly.

"Don't turn from me Yumi, look at me." Sachiko said as she reached behind her petite souer and undid her bra as well, taking it off. She leaned back taking a good look at her Yumi, smiling softly at Yumi's small perfectly round breasts. "Yumi, you're beautiful." Sachiko said breathlessly. She then licked her lips and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and lifted her up onto the table.

Yumi almost instinctively leaned back, kicking off her shoes as her grand souer climbed onto the table with Yumi, kicking her own shoes off. Both Sachiko and Yumi pushed the papers that were on the desk off and onto the floor, Sachiko straddling Yumi's hips.

The older girl, leaned down and began to kiss and lick her petite souer's neck, as her hands reached out and cupped Yumi's small perk breast, giving them a gently squeeze. Yumi moaned out and arched her back into the touch, her hands gripping the sides of the table. Sachiko loved the way Yumi sounded when she moaned and wanted more of it. She began to kiss her way down until her lips made contact with Yumi's right perk nipple. Her mouth even began to water as she lightly licked it, making the girl laying on the table gasp and her breath hitched. Sachiko smiled at the effect she made on Yumi and enclosed her lips around the hard bud, licking and sucking on it lightly. She did that for a good while, switching breasts and giving Yumi's left breast fare attention too. The more moans Yumi made, the wetter Sachiko found herself. She even began to feel the heat, radiating off of the younger girl's lower regions.

'_Ahh, I can't take it anymore, I have to touch Yumi's womanhood right now!' _ Her mind screamed as she moved her hands down and looped her fingers around Yumi's underwear. She looked up at her petite souer, silently asked permission, in which Yumi granted with a nod. Sachiko felt like a child getting a new toy, though she would never think of Yumi as a toy. Slowly and slipped Yumi's underwear off of her and tossed it with their other clothes. She was surprised to see how wet Yumi was, she was almost dripping.

Yumi too, didn't want to be the only one naked; she leaned up and hooked her fingers onto Sachiko's underwear. "Onee-sama, take these off." She commanded. Sachiko happily agreed, helping Yumi take off her own underwear.

Now both were bare to each other. Both Sachiko and Yumi didn't have time to take in the sight of each other, because their hands seemed to have a mind of their own and clearly had other ideas. Yumi's hands reached up and cupped Sachiko's breasts, fondling them softly, making her Onee-sama moan out. Both girls couldn't take it anymore, the throbbing and dripping wetness of their centers needed attention. At the same time, one of their hands made its way in between each other's legs. Sachiko and Yumi moaned out, at the welcomed hand.

Yumi's fingers played with the bundle of nerves as Sachiko's fingers moved down a little to the entrance of Yumi's core. She looked down at Yumi, once again silently asking permission.

Yumi once again nodded her head and this time voiced her answer. "Yes Onee-sama, please make me yours."

Sachiko smiled softly, her heart skipping a beat. "And you make me yours Yumi."

Yumi nodded her head and moved her fingers down, sliding them into Sachiko, as Sachiko slid her own into Yumi. Both were soon met with that barrier that made them virgins and staring into each other's eyes, forced their fingers through, breaking it at the same time. The girl's hissed in slight pain, but seeing the love and devotion in each other's eye, the pain was only a few seconds and was replaced by pure and utter pleasure. There was little blood, though the girl's paid no attention to it and let the pleasure engulf their bodies.

Their fingers soon began to thrust in and out of their cores slowly at first, but soon got faster. Their hips began to bump and grind against each other, causing their hands to bump and their fingers to push in deeper. After a while of that the roses began to feel that orgasms build, reaching its peak. They brought each other higher and higher, until their bodies couldn't take it anymore and released, their bodies tensing and feeling up with the feeling of pure ecstasy. Soon as the feeling of ecstasy came down, so did their bodies.

Sachiko laid down on the table, spent, relaxing and wrapping her arms around the smaller girl next to her. Yumi smiled softly and snuggled up to her Onee-sama, resting.

"Wow." Yumi couldn't help herself but say out loud.

"…I know. It was really amazing." Sachiko said, breathlessly.

Yumi giggled softly. "I didn't know you were so killed with your fingers."

Sachiko couldn't help but smile a bit smugly. "Of course I am. I'm a piano player."

Yumi laughed softly and kissed the crock of Sachiko's neck. "Yes, I should've known you were going to be that good with those long slender piano fingers of yours…now." Yumi smirked as she leaned up and straddled Sachiko's hips. "How about we go for round two?"

Sachiko's eyes widen. "Round two?"

----

Elsewhere, somewhere in town, a certain ex-red rose was holding and dragging a certain ex-white rose by the ear into their shared apartment, after just getting finished dropping off the roses at their homes. The ex-white rose was yelping and wining in pain as she was force to follow her angry lover. The ex-red rose huffed and flung the door to the apartment open and pushed her blonde lover inside, letting go of her ear.

"Owww Youko! You didn't have to pull so hard! What I did wasn't all that bad was it?" Sei said rubbing her sore red ear.

"The hell! You filmed the roses making love with each other. That was a horrible thing to do and as soon as I come up with a good punishment, oh you're going to get it all right. For now, I'm just going to give you one hell of a lecture." Youko said in anger.

Sei flinched at her girlfriend's anger and looked down, like a small child that got in trouble. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and blinked when she felt the box with only one chocolate inside. Just then an idea struck her mind. Slowly and carefully opening the box inside her pocket, Sei gently took a hold of the last chocolate. "You know what Youko…your right. What I did was wrong and I disserve to be punished." Sei started as she looked up at the black-haired girl, a fake frown covering her lips.

Youko blinked and walked up to the blond. "Good, I'm glad to see that your feeling bad and-" Youko was cut off by Sei quickly stepping forward and sticking the chocolate into her lovers mouth. Youko's eyes widened when she tasted chocolate and she knew what Sei had just given her.

Sei then covered her lover's mouth and smiled tenderly at her. "Yes, there was one more chocolate left and yes I did just give it to you. Now I know I will be punished but for now, in about half-a-minute, you're going to be feeling the same as Yumi did today. You better not deny these feelings too or it's going to hurt like it did with Yumi. I'll take good care of you Youko my love."

Youko looked on at Sei and swallowed the chocolate, Sei uncovering her mouth. "Oh, yes, you'll get your punishment." Youko said with a smirk.

End!!

Author's Note's: Alright, that's the last chapter. Wow, this one was long. My longest chapter. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think and what you think of the length as well.

HAVE A NICE DAY EVERYONE!!


End file.
